


Внезапное снарри

by NikMac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта история никогда не была бы написана, если бы не замечательная во всех отношениях Барб. С Днём рождения! В подарок — внезапное снарри. <3 В названии — и то, как оно было написано, и то, о чём оно. О чувствах, которые приходят внезапно, когда их совершенно не ждут, и уж точно не к этому, такому раздражающему, человеку.<br/>Октябрь 2013 года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внезапное снарри

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/gifts).



*

— Гарри, рано ты сегодня. — Рон плюхнулся рядом на скамью и, придвинув к себе миску с картофельным пюре, а затем блюдо с сосисками, начал быстро орудовать ложкой. Гора еды на его тарелке неудержимо росла, и Гарри задался вопросом: может ли обычный волшебник, не великан, всё это съесть и не лопнуть?

Рон не сомневался в себе — потянулся через стол и подцепил на вилку ещё и парочку жареных крылышек.

— Прикинь, Снейпа видели с мужиком.

Гарри ответил невнятным “э-э-э”.

— С мужиком застали, — повторил Рон и даже отвлёкся от пирога с почками, когда Гарри ответил ему недоумевающим взглядом. — Не тормози, дружище. Наш Снейп встречается с парнем... Эй, он голубой, так понятней?

Гарри повернул голову к столу преподавателей, за которым на своём обычном месте сидел мужчина, асексуальней которого на всём белом свете быть не могло. Мысль, что вот он — застёгнутый на все пуговицы, тощий, сальноволосый, с вечно кислой миной и опущенными уголками губ — встречается, встречался или будет встречаться хоть с кем-то, никак не желала укладываться в голове.

— Да ты гонишь! — Гарри ухмыльнулся во весь рот.

Рон впился в курицу зубами, яростно оторвал большой кусок и торопливо прожевал.

— Эй, когда я тебе врал?

— На день дурака, — предположил Гарри. — А сегодня что-то устроил празднование не по сезону.

— Уф! — Рон перегнулся через стол и выхватил “Пророк” у какой-то пятикурсницы. — Извини, красавица, я сейчас верну. — Газета тотчас досталась Гарри. — На первой странице. — Рон расплылся в предвкушающей улыбке. 

У него так сияли глаза, что Гарри торопливо зашуршал газетой.

Так вот чего Большой Зал жужжит, как переполненный улей потревоженных ос. Надо было самому поинтересоваться, а не радоваться, что хотя бы сегодня ему дадут поесть, не заглядывая в рот, и фиксируя, будто на колдокамеру, всё, что он сказал или сделал. 

Гарри разглядывал снимок, занимающий первую полосу, добрых десять минут. В центре колдографии обнимались двое мужчин, один из которых, несомненно, был Снейпом, а другой, стоящий к нему лицом, а к фотографу спиной, соответственно, — незнакомцем с волосами почти до лопаток и в шикарной мантии. Не будь мужчина темноволос, со спины бы точно сошёл за старшего Малфоя. Гарри в десятый раз проследил за тем, как узкая ладонь с тонкими длинными пальцами скользит по широкой спине и замирает на талии, как незнакомец чуть поворачивает голову, и тут Снейп замечает слежку: выхватывает палочку, лицо искажается от ярости и становится — больше нет и тени сомнений — снейповским до последней морщинки.

— Кто учит наших детей.

— Что? — спросил Гарри, не отрывая взгляд от колдографии.

Рон хмыкнул:

— Я говорю, что согласен с Ритой: “Кто учит наших детей?” — вопрос в самую точку.

— Почему вдруг?

— Да ладно тебе. Он же... ну.

— Он имеет право встречаться, с кем ему хочется, — заявила появившаяся как из ниоткуда Гермиона и, бросив острый взгляд на Рона, села на привычное место. — Или ты хочешь сказать, что, выбрав партнёра одного с собой пола, он совершил преступление?

— Мне противно об этом даже думать, — Рон густо покраснел, но мнение высказал чётко и громко.

— Потому что он гомосексуалист? — Гермиона значительно понизила голос, но возмущение так и рвалось из неё.

— Потому что он Снейп! — Рон махнул рукой и схватился за кубок с тыквенным соком. Так и не отпив, он с грохотом поставил его на прежнее место. — Мало того что уродливый как не знаю кто, и характер мерзкий, и слизеринец, а тут ещё и это…

— Это не делает его человеком второго сорта.

— Да, не делает, потому что он давно бессортовой!

— Рон, — Гарри сжал его руку. — Думай, что говоришь. Он на нашей стороне, ты же знаешь. 

— Гарри. Ты, конечно, можешь быть всепрощающим, как святой Мунго, но, знаешь, Снейп, когда под Волдемортом ходил, замарался от и до, никогда не отмоется. И то, что он шпионил за ним в нашу пользу, и что помогал, чем мог, и что твою маму любил, и что чуть не сдох тогда в битве, ты сколько хочешь тверди, но не покрывает того, что он творил. У него на руке до сих пор Тёмная метка...

— Но ты не за это к нему прицепился, — встряла Гермиона. — Слышала бы тебя МакГонагалл, назначила бы взыскание. Знаешь, как она возмущена, что в личную жизнь преподавателя Хогвартса влезли таким вот образом. Ты уже ушёл, когда она посетила нашу гостиную и потребовала вести себя пристойно в отношении профессора Снейпа. Сказала, что каждый из преподавателей имеет право на личную жизнь, которая никоим образом не касается школьников. 

— Ой, да ладно тебе, не касается. Это же Снейп! 

— И если бы он начал встречаться с женщиной, то в газетах бы об этом не писали! Это ужасная дискриминация. Стыдно быть таким зашоренным, так узко смотреть на мир! С кем он встречается — его личное дело. Личное — только его, а значит тебя, Рон, совершенно не касается.

Рон упрямо заспорил, Гарри же ничего не сказал. Он встал, оставив друзей переругиваться, и пошёл из Большого Зала. На выходе он оглянулся: Рон совсем раскраснелся, Гермиона тоже, они шипели друг на друга, как пара разозлённых котов. За столом преподавателей сидел Снейп: спокойно, невозмутимо поглядывал на зал и что-то изредка пил. Похоже, всеобщее внимание и шепотки его совершенно не волновали. На миг их взгляды с Гарри встретились, и Снейп скривил губы в ехидной ухмылке. Гарри не отводил глаз, и Снейп сделал это первым: поднял газету и скрылся за разворотом. Двое мужчин, изображённых на первой полосе, всё так же целовались. Под взмах волшебной палочки колдографированного Снейпа Гарри вышел за дверь.

У входа в свою комнату он наконец смог разжать судорожно сжатые кулаки.

— Победитель Волдеморта, — сказал он мрачно глядящему на него старику, и дверь, скрытая за портретом, открылась.

— Виват победителю, — продребезжал старик с ехидной, точь-в-точь как у Снейпа, ухмылкой.

Какой же придурок тот, кто придумывает такие пароли. Даже если это директриса МакГонагалл. Правда.

*

Гарри закружил по комнате, трогая и бросая на места или мимо их всякие мелочи. Из головы всё не шла колдография и то, как Снейп смотрел на него.

— Самодовольный ублюдок.

Гарри вспомнилось, как он узнал, что Снейп спасся. Нет, его не спасли — в первую очередь, он спас себя сам. Домовой эльф, бродящий за хозяином невидимой тенью, доставил бессознательное окровавленное тело в Мунго — прямо в руки целителей. И те вытащили Снейпа с того света, несмотря на тяжёлые раны и метку, чернеющую на предплечье позорным клеймом “убийца”. 

— Ты что же думаешь, Поттер, — сказал он, когда Гарри пришёл к нему в Мунго, — я бы позволил себе позабыть о том, что в любом случае обязан передать тебе сведения о последнем хоркруксе? Меня могли раскрыть в любой миг, я мог попасть под случайное заклинание или в темницу, да просто заснуть и не проснуться. Тогда Такки доставил бы тебе, Поттер, письмо... И нет, мне не нужны эти воспоминания. Хочешь, можешь оставить себе. А лучше возьми-ка и вылей. Вылей, вылей, вот прямо сейчас, при мне, раз уж принёс.

Когда тонкие белые нити растворились в воздухе, пропитанном запахом целебных зелий и кухни, Снейп облегчённо вздохнул. Таким же довольным он выглядел на памяти Гарри лишь однажды — когда снял с Гриффиндора пятьдесят баллов. Сверкая чёрными глазами и дыша всей грудью, он встал с кровати и погнал посетителей взашей из палаты.

— Мне не нужна твоя благодарность, Поттер. И прощение тоже. И от меня, уж будь так добр, тоже ничего не жди. Всё, проваливай. Убирайтесь отсюда все, — прикрикнул он на замерших у дверей Гермиону и Рона.

— Всё прошло лучше, чем я ожидал, — сказал на обратном пути Рон.

Гарри так не думал, но спорить не стал. И недели спустя его не отпускало ощущение, что Снейп, отказавшийся возвращать себе память о прошлом, был совершенно не прав. Он словно бы предал тех людей, которых знал и любил, и себя самого, прошедшего такой ужас в искупление совершённого в юности. Он отказался от себя прошлого — и это было неправильно. Верно ведь? Верно?..

Гарри остановился у кровати, взял с тумбочки колдографию родителей, танцующих в осеннем саду. Мама улыбалась, буквально сияла в объятиях отца. А Снейп променял её память, принадлежащее ей “всегда” на какого-то мужика. И, похоже, ещё и этим гордился.

Часы на каминной полке прозвонили девять раз, и Гарри, осторожно вернув колдографию на место, схватил сумку с учебниками и отправился на урок. По злой иронии судьбы его ждали Высшие Зелья.

*

— Что вам, Поттер? — В классе остались только они, и Снейп, опустив обязательное “мистер”, позволил себе небольшую фамильярность. Не потому что они с Гарри были на короткой ноге, а потому что относился к нему ничуть не лучше, чем прежде. За сегодняшний урок Гриффиндор, кстати, потерял тридцать баллов, из них по вине “криворукого, пустоголового мистера Знаменитость” — двадцать. Да, всё как в старые недобрые времена.

Гарри вдруг подумал, что так даже проще. Их взаимная, никуда не исчезнувшая неприязнь позволяет ему не бояться обидеть. Да и вообще, такого обидишь, ага.

— Я хотел спросить об этом снимке, — он положил газету на стол, колдографией вверх. Взгляд вновь зацепился за скользящую по широкой спине незнакомца изящную руку, и на душе стало тускло и гадко. — Как это понимать? То, что написано в статье, это правда?

Снейп отставил в сторону перо — чью-то работу украсила жирная красная клякса.

Он смотрел на Гарри таким взглядом, будто не верил в то, что видел перед собой.

— Вы, Поттер, что...

— Я ничего, а вот вы... Как вы можете... так. Вы ведь влюблены в мою...

— Закрой рот! — Снейп вскочил на ноги так же, как палочку на снимке доставал, молниеносно. — Да как ты смеешь? Наглый мальчишка!

“Мальчишка” почему-то задело, а остальное Гарри привык слышать, как и тон, так что он отмахнулся от плюющегося яростью Снейпа.

— Вы любили её, а встречаетесь с каким-то мужиком. Как вы могли променять её на него? — на последнем слове Гарри скривился. Он действительно не понимал, как Снейп мог. Он не должен был — это Гарри знал точно. Он не имел права, и всё! 

Не понимать Гарри продолжил в коридоре, под захлопнувшейся перед носом дверью. Снейп выволок его из кабинета без каких-либо церемоний. Схватил за руку, выкрутил её за спину — мгновение Гарри казалось, что сейчас треснет кость — и выставил вон. И всё молча, не сказав ни единого слова и даже дыша едва слышно... Ну и страшные же у него были глаза.

Гарри прошёлся туда-сюда по коридору. Злость угасла, оставив за собой решение извиниться. Не то чтобы он чувствовал себя виноватым или неправым, но и уйти вот так не мог. 

“Он не должен был встречаться с тем мужиком, но и мне не стоило к нему лезть. — В последнем Гарри несколько сомневался: — По крайней мере, надо было высказаться как-то не так”.

А как “так”, Гарри не мог придумать. В голове крутилось одно чёткое и конкретное: “Снейп не должен так поступать”.

Так и не придумав толком, что и как сказать, Гарри шагнул к кабинету. Дверь опасно замерцала сильнейшими защитными чарами, и благие намерения Гарри остались только намерениями.

*

На Трансфигурацию он опоздал и заработал ещё минус пять баллов. 

— Благодарите за это мистера Поттера, гриффиндорцы, — МакГонагалл одарила его крайне недовольным взглядом, а после урока, попросив задержаться, сказала: — Вы должны понимать, что правила одинаковы для всех, и я, и другие преподаватели будем относиться к вам, как к любому из учеников. Не потому что мы не уважаем то, что вы сделали для всех нас, Гарри. Ваш подвиг нельзя переоценить. Но выделяя вас на фоне других, мы окажем вам дурную услугу. Слава — тяжкое бремя для неокрепшей души. Потому подумайте о своём поведении. Я не буду назначать вам взыскание, но больше чтоб никаких опозданий без объяснения причин. Договорились?

Гарри кивнул:  
— Да, мэм.

— Возможно, нам не стоило выделять для вас отдельную комнату, — задумчиво проговорила она, и Гарри поспешил сказать:

— Нет, мадам. Отдельная комната — это отличная мысль, правда. 

Он вспомнил взгляды, сопровождающие каждое его движение в Большом Зале, коридорах, библиотеке, на улице и на занятиях, и вздрогнул. Он нуждался в укромном месте, чтобы спрятаться от чужого любопытства, и комната для него одного вне Гриффиндорской башни стала лучшей новостью начала учебного года.

МакГонагалл внимательно смотрела на него поверх квадратных очков, и Гарри чувствовал, что она, пусть и не была легилиментом, как Снейп, но прочитала все его мысли.

— Я вас не подведу, — пообещал он, и она отпустила его, ласково потрепав по голове на прощание.

*

О Снейпе Гарри хотел позабыть, но как это сделать, когда тот упорно продолжал эпатировать окружающих? 

— Вот скажи, Гермиона, если ты не хочешь, чтобы твои любовные похождения обсуждали... Замолчи, Рон, я только для примера!.. Так вот, если ты не хочешь, чтобы о тебе шептались все кругом без исключений, ты пошла бы с кем-то вот вроде него в воскресный день в Хогсмид? В “Три метлы”! Села бы у окна и держалась бы с ним за руки? То есть если бы хотела, чтобы о тебе лишнего не болтали? — Гарри закончил страстную речь и хлебнул пива. 

Он был совершеннолетним, и никто не мог запретить ему пить горький, почти чёрный напиток с привкусом пережжённой карамели. Гермиона, правда, пыталась, но жажда Гарри напиться вот прямо сейчас оказалась сильней всех её доводов. А ему было надо, и всё. Он бы и огневиски взял, но мадам Розмерта категорически отказалась ему наливать: “Для школьников я держу пиво”. Он поймал её на слове и заказал пинту самого крепкого, и теперь давился им, не желая признавать поражение. По сравнению со сливочным, у этого пива был преотвратительный вкус. Наверное, потому мадам Розмерта ему и налила почти что без возражений. Ох уж эти женщины — ещё те хитрюги.

Гарри взглянул на столик в углу у окна и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Он это делает специально.

— Возможно, ты прав, — сказала Гермиона, и Гарри повернулся к ней всем корпусом, так что стол тряхнуло. Пиво к тому времени он успел ополовинить, так что ничего не разлилось. Только Рон рассыпал горсть орехов и теперь ворчал, собирая их на ладонь. 

— Я прав? — Гарри в этом и не сомневался, но приятно же, когда Гермиона подтверждает твою правоту.

— Возможно, ему хочется, чтобы все видели, как он счастлив. И он не хочет прятаться по углам ещё и потому, что, в отличие от некоторых, не считает свой выбор позорным для мужчины... Ты слышал меня, Рон?

— Да, — судя по тону, Рон категорически не желал обсуждать эту тему.

— Он любил мою маму, — упрямо сказал Гарри. — Как он мог заменить её вот на это?

Компаньон Снейпа как раз повернул голову к подошедшей мадам Розмерте, и Гарри смог разглядеть большой голубой глаз, прямой нос, полные губы и твёрдый волевой подбородок. Мужчину можно было бы счесть весьма интересным, если бы он не сидел рядом со Снейпом и не был бы так очевидно в нём заинтересован. Глупость и слепота никак не могли прибавлять красоты — так думал Гарри, сверля взглядом волевой подбородок и изо всех сил сжимая кулаки.

— Он имеет право оставить её память в прошлом и начать новую жизнь с тем, кто ему нравится, — Гермиона говорила негромко, совсем не тем тоном, каким спорила по этому же поводу с Роном. — Почему ты лишаешь его права на счастье рядом с живым человеком?

Гермиона была права. Умом Гарри это понимал, но сердце твердило иное. На Снейпа, с видимым удовольствием болтающего с незнакомцем, было больно смотреть. Обидно до слёз. Гарри даже всхлипнул и тут же вытер нос рукавом.

— Кажется, я перебрал, — сказал он через пару минут мутных, неприятных размышлений. — Пойдёмте назад, а?

— Ух, — Рон тотчас встал. — А я уж боялся, что ты отсюда без него не уйдёшь.

Гарри нахмурился, тоже вставая. Во-первых, его повело, пришлось ухватиться за стол. Во-вторых, ему не понравились слова Рона.

— Я за ним не слежу. Он мне никто.

Гермиона подошла к Гарри и взяла его под руку.

— Пойдём? — разговор о том, нужен ему Снейп или не нужен, она не поддержала.

*

По дороге в Хогвартс их обогнала Джинни со своим новым ухажёром. Гарри крикнул ей привет, она показала ему язык и рассмеялась.

Как же хорошо, что им удалось сохранить хорошие отношения после разрыва. Гарри казалось, что после их разговора и того, как Джинни приняла всё и как деликатно, чисто по-дружески, начала себя вести, он стал любить её ещё больше. Как друга, как сестру, как отличную девчонку.

— Не жалеешь? — спросил Рон, ведущий Гарри под правую руку, в то время как Гермиона поддерживала его слева.

— Да и нет. — Гарри помолчал. Холодный вечерний воздух выдул из его головы хмель, и теперь думалось легко и свободно, как и дышалось. И вообще, если б не оставшийся развлекаться с незнакомцем Снейп, всё было бы хорошо, почти идеально. — Я жалею, что у нас не получилось. И не жалею, потому что она заслуживает кого-то, кто будет любить её сильнее, чем я. И ты б знал, как я благодарен, что она сама завела тот разговор, что мы поняли друг друга и решили дать себе и другим людям шансы.

— Но она им воспользовалась, а ты, приятель…

— Я жду свою принцессу. Уверен, когда-нибудь она встретится на моём пути. А когда увижу, я её точно узнаю. 

Гарри поднял голову и недолго шёл, не глядя под ноги, позволяя друзьям себя вести. Звёзды на небе сияли так ярко, пронзительно. Вдруг одна из них мигнула и молнией прорезала тёмно-синее небо на пути к земле. Гарри загадал поскорее встретить своё счастье и зажмурился до красных точек перед глазами. Пусть судьба будет к нему милосердной. Пусть ему повезёт не только в приключениях, но и в любви.

— Эй, дружище, смотри, куда ступаешь! — воскликнул Рон, удерживая его от падения. 

Гермиона призналась:  
— Я тоже загадала желание. 

— Где?.. — Как же Рон возмущался, что ему единственному падающей звезды не досталось.

— Успокойся, — наконец не выдержала Гермиона, — я загадала желание за нас двоих.

Гарри разобрал смех, и он то успокаивался, то вновь начинал хихикать — и так до самых дверей замка. А на пороге их встретил Снейп.

— Минус двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора. 

— Я совершеннолетний.

— Пока вы учитесь в этой школе, вы не будете пить, — отрезал Снейп. 

Он выглядел довольным, будто бы сытым, но при этом предвкушающим вкуснейший десерт. Гарри отметил чистые волосы, новую мантию, обувь также сияла начищенными носками. Снейп выглядел так весь вечер или только что переоделся? Гарри, к сожалению, не мог сказать точно. В таверне ему весь обзор загораживала широкая спина проклятого незнакомца.

— Вы на свидание? С тем же самым? Или вы меняете мужиков, как новые мантии?

В руках Снейпа появилась волшебная палочка.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, вы ведь позаботитесь о своём друге? Не хотелось бы испортить вечер, прокляв национального героя и нашу всегдашнюю знаменитость.

Гарри открыл рот, точно зная, что хочет на это сказать, но из горла не вырвалось и звука. Кто-то его уже проклял, наложил Силенцио — потому он молчит.

Достать палочку из кармана ему не дали: на руках повисли Гермиона и Рон. Последний, кстати, своим немаленьким весом чуть не вывернул Гарри плечо.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Снейп. — Уберите отсюда этого идиота до того, как он ещё куда-нибудь влип.

Гарри хотел бы сказать всё, что думает, но Снейп не стал задерживаться. Не удостоив Гарри ни одним взглядом, он пошёл по тропинке к воротам замка. В сгустившейся тьме было плохо видно, но Гарри показалось, что таинственный незнакомец поджидал Снейпа у кромки леса, и дальше они пошли вместе, плечом к плечу.

— Гарри, что ты творишь? — Гермиона покачала головой. В её рукаве мелькнул кончик волшебной палочки, и с Гарри упало заклинание тишины.

— А ты? Ты меня прокляла!

— Лучше я, чем Снейп. Ты что, не заметил, как он на тебя смотрел?

— Как на идиота?

— Как на того, кого страшно хочется вызвать на дуэль... Гарри, ты что, с ним говорил? О своей маме, что ли?

Гарри не ответил, но Гермиона и так всё поняла.

Она покачала головой.

— Ну ты даёшь, — сказал Рон.

— Это моё дело, что и кому говорить.

— Никто и не спорит, — Гермиона дёрнула Рона за рукав, и тот резко замолчал.

— И правда. Ты сам решай.

Гарри и решал. Позволения друзей ему не требовались.

— Пойдём, мы отведём тебя спать, — сказала Гермиона, Рон поддакнул.

— Я сам дойду. 

— Да ладно тебе. Нам всё равно по пути, мы проводим.

Когда дверь в его комнату закрылась, Гарри мог бы поклясться, что слышит, как Гермиона просит никуда его до утра не выпускать, а противный старик мерзко хихикает. Выяснять, что его друзья замышляют за его спиной, Гарри не пошёл. Хорошее настроение, пришедшее к нему по дороге к замку, подчистую стёрла встреча со Снейпом.

Да, глупо получилось. Во-первых, и без вопросов понятно, куда Снейп собрался, раз так расфуфырился. Во-вторых... ну он тоже хорош! Ведь отправился! Расфуфырился!

Гарри беспокойно заходил по комнате. Он злился, и ему не нравилась его злость. Из-за неё и тех дурацких вопросов Снейпу он почему-то чувствовал себя голым. Ну, как иногда снится, как заходишь в Большой Зал на завтрак, а все оборачиваются на тебя, тыкают пальцем. А стоит опустить взгляд вниз — и сразу понятна причина всеобщего веселья. Вот только сейчас он не спал и разглядывать себя в таком позорном состоянии не имел ни малейшего желания. 

Так он метался взад-вперёд, пока не отправился в душ. Горячая вода и ароматная пена должны были помочь. Он на них очень надеялся.

Ночью он несколько раз вставал — беседовал о высоком с фаянсовым другом. Все флоббер-черви и соплохвосты, что же кладут в это страшно-горькое, вонючее пиво?

*

Снейп — злопамятная сволочь, все это знают. Гарри знал лучше всех, так как ощущал последствия отличной памяти Снейпа на собственной шкуре. Да он даже не помнил, что ему тогда наговорил! Но Снейп провалами памяти не страдал, вовсе нет. От его колючего взгляда Гарри скрыться не удавалось, а стоило им со Снейпом оказаться поблизости, и к взглядам присоединялись слова — не менее колкие и жгучие.

Однокашники посматривали на Гарри с жалостью, МакГонагалл, по слухам, на педсовете уговаривала Снейпа стать мягче к гриффиндорцам вообще и одному конкретному гриффиндорцу в частности. Снейп к её увещеваниям прислушался своеобразно: начал методично заботиться, чтобы объяснить причины снятых баллов и назначенных отработок. С его любовью к зельеварению и нелюбовью к нему же со стороны всех остальных удавалось ему это с удивительной лёгкостью. “Не знает простейших вещей”, “не владеет материалом не то что седьмого — третьего курса!”, “до сих пор не научился держать черпак” значилось на записках, которые полагалось передавать декану. 

Сначала МакГонагалл пыталась Гарри укорять, вразумлять и просила получше учиться, но, пообвыкнув и что-то для себя поняв, стала воспринимать каждое его появление после урока Зелий с юмором. Вскоре у неё собралась целая коллекция подобных записок, и она, похоже, с нетерпением ждала каждого её пополнения. Снейп её не разочаровывал, пергамента, чернил и едких замечаний не жалел нисколько.

Гарри больше с ним на отвлечённые темы не говорил. Он только мрачнел каждый раз, когда замечал свежевымытую голову и отлично выглаженную, без единого пятнышка зелий мантию. Случалось это не так чтобы слишком часто, но Гарри для постоянно дурного настроения хватало.

— Когда-нибудь он отстанет от тебя, друг, — говорил Рон, а Гермиона вздыхала и гладила Гарри по руке.

*

С некоторых пор Гарри полюбил гулять по ночному Хогвартсу. Мантия-невидимка спасала его от внимания обходящих коридоры преподавателей, а прогулка скрашивала бессонницу. 

Почему он не мог толком спать — непонятно. Отдельная комната, тихо, ни храпа с соседней кровати, ни шушуканья засидевшихся одноклассников, спи и сил набирайся. Но нет, сон стал привередливым гостем, заставляющим себя ждать. Обычно Гарри забывался ближе к рассвету, и четырёх часов сна до звонка, собирающего на первые уроки, ему хватало. Хватало в самый раз, чтобы на уроках не спать. Он перестал ходить по утрам в Большой Зал и приобрёл, как болтали восторженные девчонки, интересную бледность и элегантную стройность. Гермиона тоже интересовалась его синяками под глазами и отощавшим видом — и Гарри находил её вопросы ещё более неудобными, чем навязчивое внимание поклонниц. Сбегал он от всех девушек скопом, как и от присоединявшегося к нотациям Рона, предпочитая сидеть у себя: заниматься — как говорил друзьям, но часто даже себе не мог объяснить, куда утекали часы. Смутные мечты, то ли дрёмы, то ли фантазии, одолевали его, пока очередной открытый учебник забытым лежал на коленях.

Довольно часто в его видениях наяву присутствовал Снейп. Гарри не раз ставил его на место, заставлял выслушать и говорил-говорил, а его, наконец, действительно понимали.

Реальность от мечты отличалась от слова совсем, но чем сильней были дневные обиды, тем ярче становились вечерние мечты.

Глупость, конечно, но фантазии делали его почти счастливым.

Если б ещё Снейп как прежде не мыл голову и ходил весь заляпанный зельями. Но нет, в нынешней реальности такого почти не случалось. Гарри несколько раз замечал, как девчонки провожают Снейпа задумчиво-заинтересованными взглядами, а уж этого, несомненно, прежде никогда не бывало.

Большой крючковатый нос, злые глаза, желтоватая кожа и зубы, излишняя худоба и общая вздорность характера — ничего из этого не изменилось, Снейп оставался собой из прошлого, таким же уродом. Но что-то в нём появилось ещё, что-то новое, что вызывало в Гарри неясную злость и мечты, чтобы всё стало, как прежде. Он хотел видеть Снейпа таким, каким тот был раньше — сальноволосым, отчаянно-уродливым, никому даром не нужным — и стыдился собственных мыслей. Гермиона говорила верно: низко не давать Снейпу права строить счастье, даже если его пара — высокий мощный мужик, а не тонкая прекрасная леди. 

Хотя что Гарри за дело до Снейпа и того, с кем тот спит?

Вопрос здравый, но ответ раз за разом Гарри давал нелогичный. Ему было дело. Изменившийся Снейп задевал его чувства, а в голове то и дело всплывало: “Предатель”. 

Маму и Снейпа Гарри старался вместе в одном предложении не упоминать — не хотел оскорбить её светлую память. Но что Снейп её предал, а с ней и себя, и, почему-то, его самого — помнил всё время.

Другой имел право забыть о прошлом и зажить своей жизнью, Снейп такого права, по мнению Гарри, не имел. Почему? Об этом Гарри не думал. Он так чувствовал, он просто знал. И не мог забыть ни на мгновение.

Наверное, если бы Снейп оставил его в покое, то Гарри сумел бы выбросить его из головы, сосредоточился бы и непременно справился.

Но Снейп его в покое не оставлял. Словно не хотел, чтобы о нём забывали.

Он колол, язвил, изводил, а когда молчал, то смотрел тёмными, полными едва сдерживаемых чувств глазами. Иногда они Гарри даже снились — проклятый ублюдок не оставлял его в покое и во сне. Сне, которого стало исчезающе мало.

*

Гарри проспал, хотя будильник надрывался полчаса без перерыва и успешно уворачивался от летящих в него подушек, мелочевки с тумбочки у кровати и, наконец, чар. Гарри встал — и, о счастье, противный звон стих, — пошатываясь, добрёл до ванной. В зеркале, умывшись пригоршней холодной воды, он увидел инфери с всклокоченными чёрными волосами и зелёно-красными глазами. 

Ох, Гермиона опять будет вопить.

Вчера ему вновь не удалось уснуть, он бродил по коридорам Хогвартса до рассвета, а потом, когда сил не осталось, долго ворочался в постели. Он уже думал, ему вообще не удастся заснуть, но сон пришёл с первыми лучами поднявшегося над Запретным лесом солнца. 

Разворошенная постель манила к себе, казалась самой желанной целью на свете — и если б не Трансфигурация, то Гарри бы поддался безмолвному зову мятых простыней. Но нет, хватало и того, что из-за придирок одного слизеринского гада им с МакГонагалл приходилось встречаться несколько раз в неделю для дополнительных бесед об успеваемости и дисциплине.

Гарри пошвырял учебники в сумку, бросился к выходу и тут же вернулся — в хаосе на диване лежало подготовленное накануне эссе. Ругаясь, он схватил свиток и помчался на занятия. Вернее, помчался бы обязательно, если бы не наткнулся на Гермиону, стоящую напротив его двери в коридоре.

— М-м-м... привет. — Гарри зарылся пальцами в волосы на макушке и осознал, что забыл причесаться. — Ты чего тут, мы же опаздываем на занятия?

Гермиону перспектива опоздать совершенно не испугала.

— Не беспокойся. Я предупредила профессора МакГонагалл, что мы с тобой сегодня позанимаемся самостоятельно. — Она поправила висящую на плече сумку. — Пошли в библиотеку.

— Но...

— Гарри, пойдём!

Они спустились по лестнице, и Гермиона остановилась.

— Нет, сначала заглянем в Большой Зал, — сказала она и решительно подтолкнула Гарри в плечо. — Давай-давай, тебе надо позавтракать.

— Я не... — начал он, но предатель-желудок забурчал так громко, что услышала не только Гермиона, но и висящий в отдалении портрет дамы викторианских времён. Та захихикала в кулачок, и Гарри, закатив глаза, повернул к Большому Залу. — Ладно, я не против поесть. Хотя мог бы потерпеть до обеда.

— Не мог, — Гермиона шла рядом, плечом к плечу, — ты... — Она тяжело вздохнула. — Ты совсем перестал следить за собой, Гарри. Я беспокоюсь. 

В Большом Зале было пусто и голо, но стоило сесть за стол, и появилось множество блюд, источающих тепло и вкуснейшие ароматы.

Гарри, подумав, взялся за пудинг. Гермиона смотрела на него неодобрительно, но до пудинга первым обычно добирался Рон. Не то чтобы Гарри не мог попросить передать блюдо с другой части стола — разумеется, мог, но ему не слишком-то хотелось.

А сейчас Гарри получил целое блюдо тающего на языке лакомства. Прикрыв от удовольствия глаза, он ел, пока ложка не коснулась донышка серебряной миски.

Гермиона подала ему кубок с тыквенным соком.

— Ну что ж, — сказала она, когда Гарри напился, — теперь можно и поговорить.

— Ты же хотела идти заниматься в библиотеку.

— Мы и пойдём, только позже. Даже хорошо, что мы здесь, а не там, где кого-то побеспокоим беседой. — Она вздохнула. Её взгляд стал пристальным, изучающим — и весьма неуютным. 

Гарри беспокойно поёжился.

— Что с тобой происходит? — начала она мягким тоном. — Только не злись, но твоё состояние очевидно и мне, и другим. Гарри, с этим надо разобраться до того, как пойдут слухи и газетчики начнут писать о нервном срыве любимого всеми героя.

У него вырвался стон.

— Да-да, — откликнулась Гермиона невесёлым тоном. — Я знаю, как нелегко тебе выносить всеобщее внимание, но что есть, то есть. Обстоятельства надо учитывать, даже если у тебя дурное настроение и не хочется ни о чём таком думать. — Она помолчала. — Ты никак не можешь забыть погибших в битве, ту войну?

— Разве это можно забыть? — Гарри вздохнул и встал. — Я в порядке, правда. 

— Не похоже. — Она тоже встала. — Не думай, что тосковать об ушедших — слабость. Мы все их потеряли, и все грустим, да и как иначе? Но умирать вместе с ними — не дело. Ты должен справиться с собой. Есть, спать, улыбаться — жить и не раскисать. Фреду, Ремусу, Нимфадоре, никому из тех, кто погиб, не понравилось бы видеть тебя таким измученным и несчастным.

Гарри стало не по себе от её утешающих слов. Погружаясь в бесконечную вереницу фантазий, он вовсе не думал о погибших друзьях. То есть почти не думал, гораздо реже, чем о том, кто выжил и о ком поговаривали, что лучше б выжил кто-то другой.

Он покачал головой, горло сдавило. Наконец он сказал:  
— Не беспокойся обо мне, всё будет в порядке. — Признаваться, что его волнует совсем другое, он не стал. Было стыдно.

Гермиона улыбнулась и сжала его руку.  
— Я надеюсь. Ну что, пойдём в библиотеку?

Гарри кивнул.

*

В библиотеке посетителей было немного. Гермиона набрала гору книжек и с головой погрузилась в таинственный и захватывающий мир трансфигурации. Гарри долго клевал носом над выбранным томом, а потом спал, улегшись щекой на стол, и проснулся только к обеду.

— Почему ты меня не разбудила? — спросил он и во весь рот зевнул. — И как ты уговорила её не вышвырнуть меня тут же из библиотеки? — добавил он, заметив на себе сдержанно-возмущённый взгляд мадам Пинс.

Гермиона подмигнула.

— Это всё ведьмовские штучки.

Гарри рассмеялся, тотчас заработав укоризненный взгляд библиотекаря.

— Тебе надо было поспать. Неважно где, главное выспаться. — Гермиона взяла его за подбородок и заставила повернуться лицом к свету, льющему сквозь высокое витражное окно. — Ну вот, теперь ты немного похож на человека.

— А на кого похож был?

— Больше всего на оголодавшего вампира, — она улыбнулась. 

— Да ладно тебе!

— Поверь. Меня даже Снейп спросил, что с тобой происходит, — сказала она и, взяв со стола стопку книг, пошла вглубь библиотеки.

Гарри остался на месте, радуясь тому, что сидел. От потрясения у него едва не отнялись ноги.

Обдумать всё ему не дали.

— Ну что, соня, проснулся? — вернувшаяся Гермиона подняла висевшую на спинке стула сумку и забросила ремень на плечо. — На обед?

— Да, пойдём. — Гарри поднялся, чувствуя, как кровь быстрее побежала по венам. 

На пути к Большому Залу он широко улыбался. Впервые за долгое время ему было так хорошо.

* 

Снейп поднял голову от разложенных на столе работ и нахмурился. В классе, кроме Гарри, никого не осталось, так что мрачный взгляд, несомненно, предназначался ему.

Сегодня был плохой день по классификации Гарри: Снейп сиял чистой шевелюрой. Гладкие тяжёлые волосы мерцали в свете горящих свечей, будто шерсть тестрала, и то, для кого Снейп их вымыл, заставляло сжимать зубы и стискивать кулаки. 

Но Гарри не для того остался, чтобы устраивать ссору.

— Я хотел вам кое-что сказать, — сказал он, подойдя к столу Снейпа. Он так и не дождался приглашения к разговору, но и не услышал крика: “Вон!”, как и шипения: “Поттер, вам не пора на следующий урок? Что вы здесь застряли?”.

Снейп молча приподнял бровь. 

Гарри отметил посвежевшее, не такое землистое, как прежде, лицо и светящиеся затаённым интересом глаза. Да, развлечения в компании любовника пошли Снейпу на пользу. Как же Гарри это не нравилось, он даже зажмурился на мгновение, пережидая привычный укол досады и раздражения.

Нет, он здесь не для того, не для того...

— Я хотел поблагодарить вас.

— Поттер, по-моему, мы договаривались, что свои благодарности вы придержите при себе, — прозвучало едко и кисло.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Я не за то, что вы сделали во время войны. Я хочу сказать... — Слова смешались в голове, делая его косноязычным. Рядом с другими людьми с Гарри подобного не случалось. Чёртов Снейп. — Мне передали, что вы беспокоились обо мне. Я хотел сказать спасибо.

Снейп встал, напоминая слитным цельным движением готовую к нападению змею.

— Я не беспокоился о вас, — заговорил он тихо, но таким голосом, что не приходилось сомневаться: от злости ему даже дышать трудно. — Я вообще о вас не думаю, Поттер. Не замечаю. Не вижу в упор.

Гарри почесал затылок.

— Для человека, который меня совершенно не замечает, вы удивительно... — М-да. Слово “вездесущи” тут подходит? Может, и нет, но Снейпа было чересчур много и в реальной жизни, и в снах, а из мыслей он и вовсе не исчезал, маяча везде и всюду тёмной тенью. Гарри достал очередную записку для МакГонагалл из кармана мантии и помахал ею перед носом Снейпа. — Никак не могу пожаловаться на отсутствие внимания с вашей стороны, сэр. Больше скажу: его столько, сколько никому в школе не достаётся.

Снейп весь окаменел, будто его прокляли.

— Дай сюда, — потребовал он, протягивая руку ладонью вверх.

Гарри внимательно разглядел линии ума, сердца и жизни (последняя была прерывистой, соединённой тончайшим, едва заметным штришком) и поднял взгляд на Снейпа.

— Не могу, сэр. — Он широко улыбнулся и быстро спрятал записку в карман. — Профессор МакГонагалл собирает коллекцию, она будет страшно огорчена, если сегодня я ничего не принесу.

Глаза Снейпа блеснули, крылья большого носа раздулись.

— Смеётесь надо мной, мистер Поттер?

Если прежде он напоминал змею цельной плавностью движений, то теперь — немигающим пронзительно-чёрным взглядом.

— О, — Гарри отступил на шаг от стола, — и не думал даже. 

Он глубоко вдохнул и вдруг ощутил то, что не замечал прежде: запах трав, зелий и пыли, висящий в воздухе влажный пар, липкое тепло испарений на коже, боль на запястье, заработанную под крик: “Ну когда же вы, мистер Поттер, наша бестолковая, бездарная знаменитость, научитесь правильно держать черпак!”. Гарри ещё раз втянул воздух полной грудью, чувствуя, как колотится сердце и становятся потными ладони. Он смотрел на Снейпа во все глаза и видел его так чётко, как никогда прежде. Он слышал собственное и его дыхание, стук капель из плохо закрученного крана в подсобке. В этот миг Гарри жил полно и ярко до головокружения.

— Вон, — сказал Снейп глухим бесцветным голосом и дёрнул себя за воротник, освобождая шею. Белая, длинная, с выдающимся кадыком и синей жилкой, и не следа от укуса Нагини, будто и не было тогда ничего. Гарри смотрел, впитывая каждую мелочь, удивлялся всему, будто младенец, открывающий для себя мир. — Вон отсюда, Поттер. Или я за себя не ручаюсь.

Гарри отступил ещё на шаг, другой и остановился. Склонив голову к плечу, он спросил:

— А что вы сделаете, ну, если не сдержитесь?

Снейп ничего не сказал. Но жест у него получился весьма выразительный: перевёрнутая чернильница залила стол ярко-красным, чья-то загубленная чернилами работа была безжалостно скомкана испачканной в красном рукой. 

*

Словно кровь, как тогда, в хижине. Да, именно. Как тогда, когда на его руках пузырилась алая артериальная кровь...

Гарри бежал по коридорам и лестницам, не в силах избавиться от отпечатавшейся на сетчатке глаз картины. Там были и умирающий Снейп, и сегодняшний — живой и переполненный гневом, пышущий яростью, с горящими глазами и рывками вздымающейся грудью.

Буркнув пароль, Гарри ворвался к себе в комнату. Сумка с учебниками полетела в ближайший угол, Гарри, наступая на задники, скинул ботинки, одновременно — сорвал галстук с шеи. Ему было душно, всё тело облил пот, в лёгких от быстрого бега до сих пор горело. Гарри стянул с себя мантию и бросил её на пол, расстегнул ремень. Дрожащей, показавшейся разгорячённому телу ледяной ладонью коснулся живота, потом — члена.

У Гарри вырвался долгий стон, он плюхнулся на край постели, широко развёл ноги. Брюки с бельём болтались на щиколотках, полы рубашки мешались, но ощущения били под дых. Острые, яркие, неправильные, извращённые. Гарри плюнул на ладонь и сжал гордо торчащий член, начал с силой дрочить. Его рука двигалась вверх, к корню, обрамлённому густой щёткой жёстких волос, и вниз, к головке — уже полностью открытой, нежно-гладкой, блестящей первыми каплями естественной смазки. Дюжина быстрых рывков — и он прервался, чтобы, отпустив член, пощекотать уздечку, затем потёр щелочку большим пальцем. 

Запрокинув голову, Гарри застонал во весь голос. Как же ему сейчас хорошо!

Он долго играл с членом и яйцами, закрыв глаза, скулил и едва не рычал от накатывающего волнами небывалого возбуждения. Из тьмы под его веками на него смотрел Снейп, и от его бешеного, яростного взгляда пот тёк по спине, а пальцы на ногах поджимались.

— Негодный мальчишка! — низкий глубокий голос прозвучал в заполненной хриплым дыханием тишине, и Гарри, держа в горсти поджимающиеся яйца, широко распахнул глаза. Очки давно съехали на нос, так что он немного увидел: комнату, где всё валялось вверх дном, притаившиеся в углах ранние сумеречные тени и никакого Снейпа, вообще никого. Уф, да ему показалось. Он был один, наслаждался острым запретным удовольствием, и его падения в бездну — дрочки на уродливого, яростно ненавидящего его мужика — никто не видел. Никто не знал и никогда не узнает...

Он застонал во весь голос и развёл ноги широко-широко, так что в паху потянуло. Несколько мучительных мгновений — сердце едва не пробило в груди дыру, а живот свело от желания кончить — он гладил текущую смазкой щёлочку указательным пальцем. Мозоли от метлы не делали задачу сдержаться проще и легче: так и просилось на ум, что это не он сам, что это Снейп его гладит.

Гарри шумно вдохнул и откинулся на постель, пятками упёрся в край матраса. Лицо горело от восторга и стыда, когда палец ощупал ритмично сжимающееся отверстие.

— Ну, Поттер, ты совсем извращенец, — проговорил Гарри хрипло и решительно толкнул в себя палец. Пока что до первой фаланги.

Снейп в его воображении издевательски расхохотался:  
— Ты такой же, как я. 

Гарри выгнулся всем телом и кончил. Какое-то время он лежал, мелко дрожа и остывая, а затем собрал с груди липкие капли и потянул палец в рот. Вкус ему не понравился, хотя...

Если б это Снейп, отскакав на члене Гарри, кончил ему на грудь, а потом приказал бы всё убрать — ох, он проглотил бы всё до последней капли, да ещё и добавки бы попросил. Только пусть — Мерлин, услышь! — только пусть чудо произойдёт, и Снейп снова станет прежним сальноволосым ублюдком.

*

Гарри проснулся как от толчка. За окном поднималась луна, часы показывали почти одиннадцать. Он заворочался, вытаскивая из-под себя одеяло — это ж каким дураком надо быть, чтобы вот так заснуть, — а затем забытьё лопнуло, как стянувшая живот противная корочка. 

Не веря, что это правда произошло, несмотря на чешущиеся следы и яркую, будто оттатуированную память, Гарри сел на кровати. Он сошёл с ума. Спятил. Полностью сдвинулся.

Он дрочил на Снейпа и засовывал в себя пальцы. Он мечтал, чтобы его отымели, ничуть не меньше, чем хотел нагнуть Снейпа и уже ему вставить.

Да, ему лечиться надо! В Мунго, интересно, таких берут?

Гарри представил, как отвечает на вопрос: “На что жалуетесь?”, и расхохотался. Громкий истерический смех только усилил его уверенность: он точно сбрендил.

Несколько минут он сидел неподвижно, а затем отправился в ванную.

— Такого больше никогда не случится, — со всей серьёзностью сказал он своему отражению.

*

Если прежде Гарри балансировал между сном и явью, то теперь стал даже слишком живым. Он дрочил по пять раз в сутки и не мог заснуть, не представив себе, как насаживается на тонкие длинные пальцы, а затем на член — в реальности ни разу не виденный, но в мечтах большой и толстый. 

Он сопротивлялся желанию, но так и не смог отказаться от этих фантазий, а когда нашёл простату — борьбе с собой пришёл конец. 

И двух пальцев скоро стало мало.

Говорят, мужчин с большими носами природа не обделила. Теперь, оказываясь в одном помещении с одним конкретным крючконосым мужчиной, Гарри думал только об этом. А ещё о том, что кому-то достаётся много больше него.

Как никогда прежде он ненавидел мытую голову Снейпа.

*

Сегодня Гарри не спалось — и вторая вечерняя дрочка удовлетворения не принесла. Нет, он кончил, конечно, кончил бурно и сильно, но... Гарри больше не мог мучиться от звенящей тишины и дышать согреваемым им одним воздухом. Взяв мантию-невидимку, он вышел за дверь своей комнаты.

Коридоры и лестницы Хогвартса встретили его болтовнёй и похрапыванием волшебных портретов, мяуканьем кошки, шелестом поднимаемых сквозняком гобеленов и драпировок — но нет, больше привычные звуки не успокаивали. Гарри требовалось с кем-то поговорить, что-то обсудить, поспорить, прижаться к тёплому плечу, целоваться и дурачиться, заняться любовью, брать и давать, давать и брать, делиться теплом и лаской. Он хотел этого всей душой, и хотел, чтобы другой желал быть с ним так же страстно и искренне.

Его судьба была злобной ведьмой.

Закусив губу, он смотрел, как из прохода, ведущего в подземелья, появляется Снейп. Вымытые волосы и тщательно отглаженная мантия — собрался к любовнику, понятное дело.

Гарри тяжело задышал, сжал кулаки. Его распирало от бешенства и обиды, и неважно, что права обижаться ему никто не давал.

Снейп приостановился в центре холла, оглянулся кругом. Вот же змей, он словно кожей почувствовал, что здесь не один.

Из рукава появилась волшебная палочка, и Гарри вжался в стену у волшебных часов, где драгоценные камни четырёх цветов показывали заработанные факультетами баллы. Он почти не дышал и даже зажмурился.

Не помогло.

— Поттер, выходите. Идите сюда, или считаете себя выше всех правил? — Гарри медлил, и Снейп продолжил зло: — Или мне снять с Гриффиндора пятьдесят баллов? 

— Почему сразу пятьдесят? — Гарри стянул с себя мантию и спрятал её за спину. — Разве я так уж виноват? Ну гулял после отбоя — вы вот тоже не в постели лежите. 

Он подошёл к Снейпу и уставился прямо в его нервное, подёргивающееся от злости лицо. Хоть одно хорошо: больше тот не выглядел таким предвкушающим и довольным. Может, ещё свидание отменит. Да, точно отменит — только надо ему в этом помочь. 

Гарри улыбнулся широко, во весь рот. Снейп скривился.

— Минус двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора — за нахождение после отбоя вне спальни, дерзость и невоспитанность.

— Последний пункт поясните, пожалуйста. — Как же Гарри нравилось смотреть на нервно кривящийся уголок рта Снейпа; он с таким наслаждением разглядывал тонкие бледные губы, что едва не прослушал ответ.

— Вы обязаны называть меня “сэр”, — с холодной злостью заявил Снейп.

— А-а-а, — протянул Гарри, — ну конечно. 

— Ну.

— Что “ну”?

— Я не слышу, чтобы вы исправили своё нарушение.

Гарри усмехнулся и коснулся рукава Снейпа, медленно провёл пальцем по тонкой гладкой ткани. Вот же вырядился. Снейп дёрнул рукой, зло прищурился, но ничего не сказал. Он был как будто растерян.

— Свою невоспитанность я уже оплатил баллами факультета, — сказал Гарри, слегка улыбаясь, заведомо зная, как Снейпа злит такая улыбка.

Даже интересно: он что же, правда думает, что Гарри до всей этой возни с баллами есть хоть какое-то дело? Он уже вышел из детского возраста, пора бы это Снейпу понять.

Но тот понимать не желал.

— Ты, молокосос... — прошипел он, наклонившись, почти задевая Гарри выдающимся носом.

Гарри медленно, со вкусом облизнул губы, и Снейп замолк на полуслове. Его лицо изменилось, взгляд стал диким. О любовнике, несомненно, Снейп совсем позабыл.

Осталось закрепить успех до конца.

Гарри мягко проговорил:  
— И правда, я молокосос. В отличие от вас, мне пока что ничего особо интересного пососать не доводилось.

Лицо у Снейпа помертвело. Бледное, со сжатыми в нитку серыми губами, оно жило только демонической чернотой, горящей в глазах.

— Нам нужно поговорить, но не здесь, — наконец хрипло сказал Снейп.

Гарри выдал улыбку, хотя скривиться хотелось намного больше: впившиеся в плечи пальцы были словно спицы, а тело ощущалось, как проткнутый насквозь моток мягкой шерсти. Ничего удивительного — Снейп касался его, и член Гарри стал твёрже готовых размягчиться костей.

— Моя комната ближе. Вы ведь знаете, я живу один. Там нам никто не помешает, — Гарри и сам не понял, как это у него получилось, но он даже с Джинни никогда не говорил таким откровенно флиртующим тоном. Его рот наполнился слюной, и с губ срывалось настоящее воркование.

Снейп оценил его поведение по-своему: Гарри пришлось идти вперёд, прогнувшись в спине и ступая почти на носочках, только чтобы уменьшить боль, прострелившую заведённую за спину руку. 

— Да успокойтесь вы, я никуда не сбегу, пойду сам, — повторял он на все лады, но Снейп будто не слышал — толкал его вперёд решительно и неумолимо.

Мерзкий старик, завидев их, открыл дверь, не удосужившись дождаться пароля.

— Прошу, господин экс-директор, — прошелестел он тоном уважительным и даже льстивым. — Счастлив видеть вас в добром здравии.

— Спасибо, Арвиус. Проследи за тем, чтобы нам не помешали, — откликнулся Снейп и немедленно захлопнул дверь за собой.

От толчка в спину Гарри пролетел через всю комнату и едва удержался на ногах у края кровати.

— Может, полегче?

Снейп не ответил, и Гарри, обернувшись, заметил, с каким пренебрежением тот разглядывает обстановку. Да, в комнате царил беспорядок, но не чрезмерный: всего лишь дня два-три без невидимых рук домовых эльфов. Разбросанные пергаменты, перья и книги, висящая на спинках стульев и кресел одежда, разлетевшаяся по полу колода взрывного дурака, доска с застывшими шахматными фигурками, раскрытая постель и — ох ты ж! — ополовиненный флакон смазки.

Гарри шагнул в сторону, закрывая его собой, но Снейп уже заметил: от ехидной ухмылки на его губах тотчас захотелось сбежать на другой край света. 

Лишь бы молчал, а так пусть хоть ухохочется.

— Ты удивительный человек, Поттер, — да, стоило пожелать Снейпу безмолвия, как он тут же заговорил, — невообразимо упрямый человек. Какими словами мне объяснить тебе, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое?

— А ты? — Гарри постарался забыть о смущении. — Что сделать мне, чтобы ты меня...

— Чтобы я тебя что? — Снейпу настолько заинтересовался ответом, что пропустил обращение к себе, как к равному, мимо ушей.

Если б Гарри знал, то обязательно бы ответил. Но он не знал. То, что он хотел от Снейпа, казалось осуществимым только в мечтах. Млеть в его объятиях получалось в фантазиях, в реальности к нему было страшно даже подойти.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Страх делал его слабым, значит, долой страх!

Он подошёл вплотную к Снейпу, положил руку на его предплечье.

— Я хочу тебя.

Снейп рассмеялся. Его смех с каждым мгновением становился всё громче; он запрокинул голову и хохотал, захлёбываясь воздухом и кашляя, а когда немного успокаивался и опускал взгляд на Гарри, то начинал смеяться снова. 

Каким же он был некрасивым... и как же сильно Гарри его хотел.

— Это правда. Я хочу тебя, — повторил он и приготовился говорить это столько раз, сколько потребуется, чтобы убедить.

— Поттер, разуй глаза. Ты, конечно, слепец, но не настолько. Мне тридцать девять лет, через два с лишком месяца исполнится сорок. Я мог бы быть твоим отцом, если бы мне, а не твоему папаше, повезло. Я не педофил, у меня не встаёт на невинные глазки и озабоченное спасением мира лицо. А ещё я твой преподаватель, и поверь: я никогда не ложился и никогда не лягу в постель с учеником.

— А с ученицей?

— Я предпочитаю мужчин. А ты? Разве ты не встречаешься с младшей Уизли?

Гарри скрестил руки на груди:  
— Ты же знаешь, что нет!

— С чего бы мне интересоваться твоими делами? — Снейп ухмыльнулся во весь рот довольно кривых зубов. — И говори мне “сэр”, наконец!

От приказа Гарри отмахнулся, как от надоедливой мухи.

— Откуда я знаю? — он пошёл в наступление. — Я надеялся, что ты сам мне объяснишь свой интерес. Ты же смотришь за мной больше, чем за любым слизеринцем, или другим учеником, или даже собой. От твоих взглядов нет продыху... ну не то чтобы я был против. Смотри. Мне нравится, что ты меня замечаешь, и я надеюсь, что это всё не просто так.

— Я смотрю за тобой по привычке, как за маленьким надоедливым непоседой, который всегда найдёт приключения на свою задницу.

Слово “задница” в устах Снейпа прозвучало так вкусно, что Гарри даже облизнулся и сразу же захотел повторить.

— Я уже нашёл, — сказал он и махнул в сторону кровати, — видишь, что там лежит?

Снейп смотрел на него, как на неведомое экзотическое животное, которое можно выпотрошить и проверить, не пригодятся ли его внутренности для какого-нибудь зелья с длинным латинским названием.

— Смотрю на тебя, Поттер, и не верю. — Снейп даже палочкой взмахнул, будто правда решил убедиться, не иллюзия ли тот, кто перед ним стоит.

— Поверь. Я дрочу на тебя. Представляю, как это делаешь ты — ставишь меня на колени, суешь свой член в мой рот или дырку. 

Снейп резко выдохнул, его брови поползли вверх.

— За стиль признания ты достоин не больше чем “тролля”, за искренность... — Несколько долгих мгновений Гарри ощущал, как пристальный взгляд безжалостно препарирует его душу, а затем Снейп продолжил: — За искренность “превосходно”, а вот с мозгами тебе явно не повезло. Что из сказанного мной раньше тебе непонятно?

Несмотря на жестокость и грубость услышанных слов, Гарри чувствовал — он на верном пути.

— Ты ни разу не сказал, что не хочешь меня.

— Твою задницу, в которой бывали только...

Вопросительная интонация и небольшая пауза в речи Снейпа подвигли Гарри сказать:  
— ...только мои пальцы. Два, глубоко, по самые костяшки.

Его лицо горело от возбуждения и стыда. Снейп тоже не казался полностью равнодушным: часто дышал, его глаза блестели, и он окончательно забыл о надоевшем до глубины души “сэр”.

— И твой рот, который...

— Боюсь, у меня было совсем мало практики, — Гарри ухмыльнулся. — Я хотел бы найти человека, который бы меня всему научил. С большим преподавательским опытом. Жёстким характером, строгим и справедливым... ну или пусть я буду у него в самых-самых любимчиках.

Снейп отёр рукой лоб. Его щёки раскраснелись, и он вовсе не напоминал тот пышущий ненавистью полутруп, которого Гарри видел совсем недавно.

— Хочешь строгости?

— Нежности — больше. Хочу, чтобы нам двоим было хорошо.

— Ты сошёл с ума... — прозвучало с затаённой надеждой. 

Гарри шагнул вперёд и ещё раз, придвинулся вплотную к глядящему на него с чем-то, напоминающим священный ужас, Снейпу.

Тот был выше, и Гарри поднялся на носочки, а потом поцеловал плотно сжатые губы. 

Он немного слукавил: было в его жизни лето, когда удалось изрядно натренироваться в нежной возне. С Джинни он научился по-настоящему целоваться: глубоко, с языком и почти без срывов дыхания.

Снейп жарко, судорожно выдохнул в поцелуй, и Гарри лизнул его сжатые губы.

— Ну же, — прошептал он, дразня языком, пытаясь добиться ответа. — Ну давай же.

Снейп ухватил его за волосы, потянул — Мерлин, ну наконец-то! — и Гарри запрокинул голову с коротким стоном. 

Кто ж знал, что слизеринский гад захочет кусаться.

Гарри отпрянул: из прокушенной губы по подбородку потекла кровь. Снейп же выглядел настоящим вампиром. Он облизал алеющий рот, и Гарри чуть не кончил от вида того, как смакуют вкус его крови.

— Молокосос, — чётко произнёс Снейп, и Гарри тотчас ответил:

— У тебя есть все шансы прямо сейчас поднять мой уровень эмпирических знаний.

Он был готов встать на колени. Он был готов на всё.

А Снейп оказался трусом. Он окинул всего Гарри долгим взглядом, то ли фыркнул, то ли вздохнул, но уж хлопок двери за его спиной было ни с чем не спутать.

Гарри подошёл к двери, коснулся её рукой. Прохладное полированное дерево быстро нагрелось под потной ладонью. Несколько минут Гарри стоял, раздумывая, есть ли смысл догонять беглеца и пытаться ещё что-то прояснить, но сил не было. Если бы он получил ещё один отказ, то Снейпа бы возненавидел. Наверное, если бы сил ненавидеть хватило.

Эту ночь Гарри спал — он вырубился, стоило добрести до кровати и головой коснуться подушки. Дрочка не понадобилась, зачем? Не после такой дозы бурного секса непосредственно в мозг.

*

Утром Гарри пришёл на завтрак в Большой Зал, но Снейпа за привычным местом не увидел. Жаль. Гарри очень хотелось взглянуть на него, посмотреть в глаза и понять: что это было?

Гермиона улыбалась ему:  
— Сегодня ты выглядишь молодцом.

Рон хлопал по плечу и предлагал:  
— Может, хочешь ещё пудинг?

А Гарри было никак, он ничего не хотел, кроме как увидеть наконец Снейпа и сняться с мели, на которую сам себя загнал вчерашним признанием. В нём поселилась непонятная пустота, аж в голове звенело. Ни одной мысли, ни одного чувства, только море ожидания и капля злости.

На обеде Снейп за столом преподавателей так и не объявился.

— Он прячется, что ли? — пробормотал себе Гарри под нос и фыркнул. Снейп-трус, Снейп, бегающий от него, — ну и дела!

Вечером за столом преподавателей царило непривычное оживление.

— Профессор Слагхорн, — воскликнула МакГонагалл, когда причина её треволнений появилась из боковых дверей, — как я счастлива объявить о вашем возвращении в Хогвартс! Сегодня, когда наш дорогой Северус отказался от преподавания ради искусства зельеварения, школа рада приветствовать вас! Мы все очень рады!

От рукоплесканий, которыми встретили Слагхорна, дрожали свечи и дребезжали оконные стёкла.

Гарри остался сидеть, как сидел. Он был буквально раздавлен, и то, что он чувствовал весь день, обрело имя: “опустошение”.

*

Последние листья облетели с деревьев, как иллюзии с Гарри. Серость неба, казалось, проросла прямо в душу.

*

— Гарри, ты опять не был на завтраке. Так же нельзя!

— Приятель, а ты не боишься, что если так пойдёт дальше, то тебя унесёт порыв ветра?

*

Стены комнаты Гарри украсили десятки пергаментов, на которых аккуратным почерком значилось: “неумеха”, “как последний идиот...”, “дерзкий, нахальный мальчишка...” и вариации. МакГонагалл рассталась с коллекцией не без огорчения.

Когда разглядывать потолок надоедало, как и думать обо всём сделанном и не сделанном, Гарри напоминал себе, что по потерянному стал бы плакать только “круглый дурак, не заслуживающий ни одного доброго слова в свой адрес”.

*

— Меня не интересует, хочешь ты с нами пойти или нет. Гарри, на этих выходных мы все идём в Хогсмид, — сказала Гермиона, а Рон добавил:

— Самайн на носу, пора покупать подарки и всякие штуки.

Гарри вздохнул:  
— В Хогсмид, так в Хогсмид.

Опустошение цокало копытами внутри и сжирало всякую светлую мысль, стоило той проклюнуться благодаря выглянувшему из-за туч солнцу или чьей-то улыбке.

Гарри никогда не думал, что можно так тосковать по тому, с кем, по сути, его ничего не связывало, кроме собственных же фантазий. Даже ни одного поцелуя — только память о крови на губах и болезненном укусе, от которого осталась поджившая ранка. Да и той скоро не станет — время залечит, и всё рассосётся.

*

Гермиона пошла в книжный магазин, Рон потащился за ней, а Гарри, которому вся эта суета надоела ещё до того, как они вышли из Хогвартса, отправился в “Три метлы”. 

— Ладно, там и встретился, — махнул рукой Рон и, тяжко вздохнув, шагнул в царство пыльных томов и редких фолиантов. Он бы, конечно, выбрал пойти выпить пива с Гарри, но любовь к Гермионе требовала жертв и подношений. Хотя бы из внимания, которое Рон ей уделял.

Гарри задумался: а отправился ли бы он, скажем, за компанию на конференцию зельеваров, сидел бы в зале, слушал бы заумные речи? Ухмыльнувшись, он сказал себе да, а потом нахмурился. Нет уж, такое испытание ему не грозит, не с его не случившимся любовником-трусом.

Он взял у мадам Розмерты сливочное пиво и пошёл к окну: сел за столик, где когда-то сидел Снейп со своим незнакомцем.

Гарри уже с четверть часа смотрел, как растут и лопаются пузырьки на пенной шапке, когда кто-то занял место напротив. Третий стул остался стоять, где стоял — значит Гермиона всё ещё была в магазине.

— Что, не вынес тяжкого испытания и сбежал? — буркнул он Рону и только затем поднял глаза.

Напротив него сидел незнакомец. Ну не то чтобы совсем...

Снейп был в пиджаке, чёрном свитере с высоким горлом и джинсах — Гарри специально проверил, бесцеремонно заглянув под стол. Окончательно сразили его ботинки с высокой шнуровкой. Лицо у Снейпа стало свежей, волосы слегка отросли и были чистыми. 

Гарри нахмурился. 

— Что будете пить, профессор? — спросила подошедшая мадам Розмерта.

— Огневиски, и я больше не профессор, Розмерта. Одну порцию и добавьте немного льда с розмарином, — Снейп ответил так, словно сидеть за одним столиком с учеником (хм, бывшим учеником) для него — привычное дело.

— Что касается твоего вопроса, Поттер, — продолжил Снейп, когда мадам Розмерта отошла, — то нет, я не сбежал — у меня были дела. И уж конечно, уложить тебя в постель тяжким трудом я бы не назвал. 

— Потому что я был готов сам туда прыгнуть? — мрачно спросил Гарри.

— Вовсе нет. Уложить тебя в постель никогда не будет для меня трудом, а только удовольствием... Спасибо большое, Розмерта. Чудесный вечер, не так ли? — Снейп отпил из бокала с совершенно невозмутимым видом, несмотря на распахнувшиеся от потрясения глаза мадам Розмерты.

Но Гарри знал, чувствовал неведомым, настроенным на Снейпа прибором внутри себя: его спокойствие напускное, он нервничает и немного злится. Если б он был уверен в себе, то не вёл бы себя столь подчёркнуто мило и не вырядился бы, словно на свидание с любовником.

...с любовником.

Гарри отпил пива и покатал сладкую каплю на языке. Он вдруг почти полностью успокоился, и при этом внутри него, будто в бокале, бродило и пенилось предвкушение. Хмельное, оно и без алкоголя делало его пьяным.

— Ещё хочешь мне что-то сказать?

Снейп прищурился. 

— Думаешь, ты такого отношения не заслужил? — так же сухо продолжил Гарри. — Думаешь, я и в этот раз упаду перед тобой на колени? — На ответное движение бровью он уточнил с кривоватой улыбкой: — Я в фигуральном смысле. Но если бы ты тогда хотя бы кончиком пальца пошевелил, то я бы сделал всё, что бы ты ни попросил. Тогда, но не сегодня.

— Когда-то я дал слово, что ничто никогда не заставит меня переступить невидимую черту между мной и учеником или ученицей, — мягко проговорил Снейп.

— Тебе не помешало бы мне об этом сказать. — Гарри откинулся на спинку стула.

— Что в словах “я преподаватель, а ты ученик” было тебе непонятно?

Гарри нахмурился.

— Но теперь-то ты не мой учитель? — сказал он бокалу в руках Снейпа и поднял взгляд: — Я правильно тебя понял?

— Более чем.

Друзей Гарри очень любил, но момент, который они выбрали, чтобы к ним со Снейпом присоединиться, назвал бы до крайности неудачным. Сейчас появлению Рона и Гермионы радоваться никак не получалось, а вот злиться на их недогадливость удавалось легко.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — сказала Гермиона и села на выдвинутый Роном стул. Рон обошёлся кивком — очень коротким.

Гарри несколько мгновений переводил взгляд с невозмутимого Снейпа, скрестившего руки на груди, на напряжённую Гермиону и насупленного Рона, потом сказал:  
— У меня есть новость, друзья.

На него уставились все — и тот, кого он бы не назвал своим другом, смотрел с особым вниманием.

— Небольшое объявление, да... — Он набрал воздуха в грудь и выпалил: — Я предпочитаю парней.

Никто ничего не сказал, и он попробовал снова:  
— Я голубой, так понятнее? — Рон молчал, и Гарри совсем разозлился: — Трахаюсь с мужиками, точнее, собираюсь вот-вот этим заняться!

Снейп потянулся за огневиски, сделал большущий глоток.

— Ну что? — рявкнул Гарри, глядя в его блестящие глаза.

— Да ничего, Поттер. Я уж точно не против твоего желания трахаться с мужиками, если твоим единственным мужиком стану я.

Рон застонал сквозь зубы. Гермиона дёрнула его за руку и сделала страшные глаза.

— Твоё дело, Гарри, — прозвучало сдавленно, но вполне чётко. — Кого хочешь, дружище, того и выбирай, хотя я бы... Дай сказать, Гермиона! Я бы такого ни за что не выбрал.

Снейп смерил Рона долгим изучающим взглядом.

— А тебе, Уизли, я б ни за что и не предложил.

Гермиона растянула губы в весьма зубастой улыбке.

— А я б к вам его и не отпустила, сэр. Прокляла бы к чертям, если бы вы только попытались к нему подкатить так, как вились вокруг Гарри.

Несколько секунд над столиком висела вязкая тишина, которая тишиной не являлась: кругом шумела толпа развлекающихся магов и ведьм.

— Я вился вокруг Поттера? — приподняв брови, спросил Снейп.

— Он — вокруг меня? — эхом повторил Гарри.

— Ой, ну ладно тебе! — Гермиона забрала у Гарри бокал с пивом и отпила добрую треть. Её ресницы дрожали, а щёки пылали, но голос оставался твёрдым и уверенным: — Он же тебя... Вы же его... ни на секунду в покое не оставляли. Дёргали за косички, как мальчишка, который никак иначе не может показать, что девочка ему нравится... Ну, в вашем случае — другой мальчик. Нравится. Очень. Вот.

Рон выразился проще:  
— Снейп, ты, конечно, тёмный маг и знаешь столько, сколько мне и не снилось. Но за Гарри, — он перегнулся через стол и сказал, понизив голос, хотя Гермиона всё равно наверняка слышала каждое его слово, — я тебе яйца оторву. Голыми руками. — Сжатый кулак он продемонстрировал как доказательство своих слов.

Гермиона громко покашляла, и Рон вернулся на место.

— А ты, Гарри, так явно тосковал. Я уже не знала, что и делать. Ещё немного, и я, наверное, сама бы искала способ поговорить с вами, сэр.

Снейп покачал головой, Гарри же усмехнулся:  
— Если хочешь знать, то это я поцеловал его первым... И ты до сих пор не вернул мне поцелуй.

— В любое время, Поттер. Ненавижу быть должным.

Они встали одновременно, будто договорились.

— Гарри, — укоризненно начала Гермиона, Рон же, будто у него только что открылись глаза, вытаращился на маггловский прикид Снейпа.

— Я совершеннолетний, — отрезал Гарри, а Снейп сказал:

— А я больше не его учитель.

Они смотрели друг на друга, потом Снейп протянул руку через стол:  
— Пошли, я купил для нас дом. 

У Гарри ёкнуло сердце.

— А ты не поспешил?

— До того как ты задал этот идиотский вопрос, не сомневался ни единой секунды.

Гарри расплылся в улыбке:  
— Я избавлю тебя от сомнений. Или... может, ты хочешь меня наказать? Поставишь меня на колени...

— Смотрю, тебе очень нравится эта идея, — подхватил Снейп медовым голосом.

От его пылающего взгляда Гарри отвлёк сдавленный звук. Рон зажимал уши ладонями, а Гермиона гладила его по плечу.

Да, пора было делать отсюда ноги. Зачем лишний раз травмировать тех, кто и так проявил чудеса толерантности и понимания?

— Встретимся позже, — сказал Гарри извиняющимся тоном.

— Намного позже, — уточнил Снейп и потянул его к выходу из таверны.

*

— Почему ты купил дом в Хогсмиде? — Гарри всё никак не мог налюбоваться на уютный коттедж и задавал вопрос за вопросом.

— Чему ты удивляешься? Тебе ещё учиться до лета, а так Минерва пойдёт нам навстречу — тебя будут отпускать домой каждый день. 

— И всё ты продумал. — Гарри погладил поручень деревянной лестницы и улыбнулся. — Покажешь мне второй этаж?

Снейп взмахнул волшебной палочкой, а затем поднял его на руки.

— Ты наложил на меня уменьшающие вес чары? — поинтересовался Гарри на середине лестницы. — Ты сжульничал.

— Главное — результат, — поучительно пробормотал Снейп и погладил его по заднице. 

— Средства не важны, говоришь? — задумчиво повторил Гарри и, оказавшись лежащим на большой двуспальной кровати, спросил: — Кто был тот незнакомец?

Снейп усмехнулся.  
— Можешь о нём смело забыть. 

— Ага. Значит слизеринские штучки. — Гарри покрутил пуговицу у горла и ворчливо сказал: — Всё это так внезапно. И ты такой хитрый... Какое сегодня число?

— Двадцать второе октября, — Снейп снял с Гарри ботинки и носки, пощекотал оголившиеся пятки, — а что?

— Хочу запомнить, чтобы потом знать, какой день отмечать.

— Потерю девственности? Пока для тебя это праздник, но потом найдутся поводы и получше.

Гарри сел на кровати, погладил Снейпа по спине.

— Обретение тебя, дурачок... Что? Не нравится? А как ты меня обзывал, помнишь? — Гарри с замиранием сердца коснулся чистых волос — для него чистых — и вздохнул счастливо. — Сегодня наш праздник на все времена, — и нарисовал на простыне пальцем сначала “Снейп”, потом “Гарри”. Когда его голого опрокинули на кровать, то складки ткани сдвинулись, и получилось нечто похожее на “снарри”, а потом Гарри стало не до каллиграфии.

Вот уж эти хитрые слизеринцы, никогда времени зря не теряют.

*

Гарри мерно стонал, каждый толчок внутрь его тела таких твёрдых, таких длинных, таких нужных пальцев посылал волны мурашек по телу. Мурашек снаружи, внутри — расплавляющего всякое сопротивление жара и волнующего предвкушения.

Чтобы найти простату, Снейпу, в отличие от Гарри, потребовалось не две недели, а восемь стонов и три поцелуя. Ну, приблизительно восемь и три, Гарри точно не считал. Да и как считать, когда так целуют?

Лицо горело, Гарри прятал его в подушку, от смущения кожу жгло, но зад оставался в полном распоряжении Снейпа: выставленным вверх, ноги разведены, под животом — горка подушек.

— Больше я не могу, — удалось выдавить через вздохи и стоны. — Я сейчас умру.

А Снейп, гад, в ответ только рассмеялся. И если бы Гарри был возбуждён чуть меньше, то обязательно стукнул бы его пяткой по носу.

— Я правда больше не могу! — стонал Гарри, ощущая на ягодицах выводящий круги и спирали язык.

Он извернулся, уставился на сосредоточенно вылизывающего его зад Снейпа — кажущегося пьяным, с дикой тьмой в глазах, откровенно жаждущего его Снейпа — и уже от этого зрелища взвыл:  
— Хватит меня мучить!

Но пытка и не думала прекращаться.

— Ну вставь уже мне, — прошептал Гарри, когда раскрытой, обласканной пальцами дырки коснулся влажный тёплый язык.

Снейп послушался — но Гарри-то просил другого. 

— Я хочу твой член. Большой толстый член. Дай его мне... умоляю.

Мечта идиота сбылась. Гарри едва не рыдал от распирающего ощущения, и передышку из поцелуев в лопатки принимал с благодарностью.

— У тебя дьявольски большой, — пожаловался он подушке. — М-м-м... А может, есть способ его хоть немножко уменьшить?..

*

— Ну как всё прошло? — спросил Рон и отмахнулся на удивлённый взгляд Гарри, считавшего до той минуты, что друг никогда и ни за что не попросит у него подробностей. — Ты в целом скажи, ну как тебе, а?

Гарри долго думал, а потом усмехнулся:  
— Он всё время смеялся.

— Внезапно.

Гарри коснулся оставшейся на плече вкусно ноющей метки и тепло улыбнулся:  
— Ага.

 

_Конец._

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
Октябрь 2013 года


End file.
